The Trickster
by TARDIStime
Summary: Loki is out of prison, back on Earth, and under Fury's watchful eye. However, to stay out of an Asgardian prison, Loki is going to have to do SHIELD's dirty work: find escapee Dr. Lucy Evans: former SHIELD agent, codename: Recluse; and return her to SHIELD safely. But nothing can prepare the Trickster for the whirlwind that his heart his about to be thrown in. Loki/OC, after Thor2


Heyyyy yooooou guuuuys! Love you all! Thanks for waiting! Don't worry, Impossibilities, Reborn, and everything else will be updated too! Enjoy...! _ *Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark Can't be sure when they've hit their mark And besides in the mean, mean time I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart I'm in the deep details with the devil So now the world can never get me on my level I just gotta get you off the cage I'm a young lover's rage Gonna need a spark to ignite My songs know what you did in the dark...* _ "Lucy! LUCY! Get up!" Lucy shot forward in her bed, forehead immediately crashing into something... well, someONE. "Lucy! What the heck is wrong with you?" her friend screeched, rubbing her forehead. "Sorry, Marion." Lucy replied sleepily, as she laid back down. Marion took notice of this. "Ooooh no you don't!" Marion cried, yanking the covers off of her sleepy friend. "Get up!" Lucy feebly tried to locate the covers without opening her eyes. Upon failing, Lucy finally just sighed and rolled out of bed. "What's got you so excited?" She asked her bubbly friend, as she made her bed. "Health Inspection..." Marion sing-songed, to which Lucy groaned. "And that's something to be excited about?" "Um, yes?" Marion replied in her so obvious, 'how could you have missed it Lucy?' tone. "I'm mean, have ya SEEN the new guy on duty? HOTTIE! (at this, Marion fanned herself)" Lucy groaned again and rolled her eyes. Her friend Marion wasn't exactly the Little-Miss-Innocent that she presented herself to be. Having know Marion nearly her whole life, Lucy had learned PLENTY of things from Marion. For instance, while some kids got... Uh... "The Talk" from their parents, Lucy got it from Marion. At age NINE (Lucy cringed at the memory). And in knowing Marion for so long, Lucy knew that if there was one thing that Marion liked, it was men. "If there ever comes a day when you stop thinking about men, I'll ask what they've done with Marion." Lucy said, grabbing a professional yet comfortable outfit to wear and going into the next room to change. "Oh, hardy- har-harrr." Marion said a pirate voice. "Yer hilARRious." Lucy scoffed, shaking her head as she slipped the black, long sleeved t-shirt on; then walked into the living room, grabbed her keys, and walked out of her apartment, Marion following. _ Lucy only half-listened to Marion as she babbled on about the "sexy health inspector". Her mind was more occupied with worry. Perhaps the "health inspection" wasn't a health inspection at all... What if SHIELD was after her again? They had been after her ever since "the Incident". Apparently, they had proof that she had killed someone (which she didn't). Lucky for Lucy, the person she "killed" had been a "visitor" (meaning an extraterrestrial), which wouldn't qualify for murder in the "real world", so she wasn't being accused of being a murderer at the moment. Unlucky for Lucy, she had the world's most powerful military force practically breathing down her neck with each step she took. And it wasn't just because of the crime that she had supposedly committed, although it was bad enough. It was because she quit. Oh yes; she, Dr. Lucy Evans, professor of neurology and psychology; a bill-paying, coffee-drinking, seemingly normal citizen, had once been one of the finest agents SHIELD had ever laid eyes on. And she quit. The reason... Enough about SHIELD, Lucy thought; shaking herself out of her worried thoughts. It's just a health inspection, I didn't need to review my life story. Sheesh, why am I so paranoid? "... and Chrissy thinks that Maggie and Brad would be so cute together, and- are you listening, Lucy?" Marion asked. Lucy smiled. " 'Course. Heard every word you were saying." Marion seemed satisfied with her answer, and continued to babble as they entered the university until they had to part ways: Marion heading to the library to get some things for her class (she taught Advanced Geometry) while Lucy headed of to her own classroom. It wasn't long before her students showed up. No one was EVER late for her class. Lucy never failed to entertain while teaching, making her the teacher every student wanted. Well... That was the reason the GIRLS wanted her. The guys had a different reason ENTIRELY. With her long, dark hair, her electric blue eyes, and lovely pale skin; Lucy was not only the most fun teacher, she was also the prettiest. Also, Lucy had entered her career straight out of college (and SHIELD), making her not far from her students in age. These factors often resulted in poor Lucy gaining alot of unwanted attention (had it just been her imagination, or had the fifty-year old headmaster been trying to flirt with her the other day when she was in the library...? Yikes.). Her male students were forever trying (and failing) to get in good with her; playing Van Halen's: "Hot for Teacher" in the middle of class (and receiving a scolding), asking to call her Lucy (and being shut down immediately), flirting with her (sca-ry)... Not to mention last year when one of her more awkward students (he had been picked on alot, bless his heart) tried to follow her home. Lucy shook these terrifying thoughts from her mind as her students filled her classroom. After a moment of silence, Lucy cracked a grin. "What day is it?" she asked, out of routine. "Prep day." a few students mumbled. Lucy shook her head in disappointment. "Let's try that again: what day is it?" "Prep day!" everyone shouted. Lucy laughed. "Easy, now! There are other classes!" she said. With a few strides, she walked to the fridge behind her desk and pulled out a bowl of fruit. Setting it on her desk, she selected an apple and sat on the stool in front of her class. "So, what have we been reviewing? Molly?" "Nerves." Molly, ever the knowledge queen, replied. "Elaborate." "They messages the send to the brain." "Yep." Lucy said. She then tossed the apple to a student in the back. "Marvel, what can you tell me about the apple?" "It's, um... red, smooth." "Take a bite." Lucy requested. Marvel obeyed. "It's sweet... juicy. " "What did Marvel just do?" Lucy asked her class. One of the more obnoxious gentlemen chimed in. "He ate an apple." "Besides that." Lucy pleaded, with a roll of her eyes. "He used his senses." Molly said. "Which use...?" Lucy prompted. "Nerves?" Molly asked. Lucy pointed at her. "Bingo." she said, before slipping a little more into teacher mode. "See, we need our nerves to tell use what's going on around. Without nerves... well... just ask Helen Keller how much fun she had. And she still had touch, smell, and taste!" The class laughed. "Neurology is a study that you start in elementary school with out even knowing it." Lucy went on. "Already the knowledge has started brewing in your little heads, affecting your learning... And here you are now!" (at this, she gave a grandiose spread of her arms) A student interrupted. "Uh, Dr. Evans? You're starting to veer into psychology..." "Which you're failing." She replied cheekily. At his horrified expression, she laughed. "Just kidding!" A knock at the door interrupted Lucy's fun. With a sigh, she crossed the room and opened the door to find the headmaster and Mr. Smith, a filler-teacher. "Oh! Headmaster, sir!" she exclaimed. "Can I help you?" "I need you to come with me." He answered. "Mr. Smith will sub for you. Don't worry, you're not in trouble." "Um... Okay." Lucy said. "Just let me get my stuff." With that, Lucy grabbed her jacket and bag. On her way out, she turned to her students. "Alright, everyone behave for Mr. Smith. Make sure you review your notes, 'cause we're still having that review quiz." _ "Um, sir? Is something wrong?" Lucy asked nervously, as they walked. "No, no. Nothing's wrong. A man wants to talk with you, that's all." Lucy immediately became suspicious. "What did he look like?" "Ah, tall. Brown hair, brown eyes. A strapping young man, the two of you would look good together." "Sir!" Lucy shrieked, embarrassed. First flirting and now match-making? What was WITH the headmaster? He chuckled. "We all need someone, Lucy." he said. "Even strong girls like you." "Sir!" She repeated. Crickey, this was turning into a cheesy chick-flick fast. 'We all need someone'? CHEESY. 'Sides, he was wrong. She didn't need *anyone*. She'd had someone, on she found that she was 'just fine on her own, thank you very much'. She had Marion, her students, and her fellow teachers. And that suited her well. "So, does the guy you're trying to set me up with have a name?" Lucy asked cheekily. "Didn't catch his name." the headmaster replied. "Looked like a 'Mark', thought." "Did he look like a military brat?" Lucy asked. What she really wanted to know, was: Was he from SHIELD? SHIELD agents were usually pretty easy to spot if you knew how to look. They were hands-down military brats. There were a few exceptions (like Natasha Romanoff, she thought spitefully), but they were practically all the same. "No, no." the headmaster answered. "Looked like a journalist type. A... football-playing journalist? He's got alot of muscle, just not TOO much. Not enough to be military." Lucy was relieved beyond measure. Hallel-bloody-ujah. "Kay, just asking." she said, trying not to show her relief. _ The headmaster had walked her to the reception building, but didn't walk her in. "He's right inside. You'll know him when you see him." Headmaster said, before practically vanishing. With a sigh, Lucy trudged into the reception building to see who was SO important that they had to interrupt and drag her out of her class. Upon entering, she'd nearly missed the man. But she certainly saw him when he spoke up. "Hello, Lucy." Lucy gaped at him, opening and closing her mouth like a fish, before she was able to form words again. "Ashton." Ashton Reeves. SHIELD agent. Army brat. Her former boyfriend... Former ABUSIVE boyfriend. The man that let them experiment on her... And make her even more of a freak. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Lucy spat, punctuating each word. Ashton merely smiled a predatory smile. "Hey, baby; is that any way to treat your boyfriend?" "Shut up." she hissed. "JUST SHUT UP!" Ashton sneered at her, then snapped his fingers. Before she knew what was happening, another agent was upon her. Lucy easily dodged that snatch that was made for her hair, and gave in return and powerful kick to the stomach. The agent doubled over, cursing. Lucy smirked at her victory, but it was short-lived. The other agent had just been a distraction for Ashton. Lucy suddenly realized this, but it was too late. Ashton had one arm wrapped around her waist, and the other hand was holding a cloth to her face. Chloroform, she recognized, refusing to breathe. "Now Lucy," Ashton crooned, keeping a firm hold on her, despite her struggling; "Why can't you be a good girl and take a breath?" Lucy fought her instinct to cuss him out, trying to get away before her lungs popped. Don't breathe, don't breathe, don't breathe; she chanted to herself. She did NOT want to get kidnapped by SHIELD again. As a last-ditch effort, Lucy slammed her foot down on top of his. He stumbled backwards, cursing like a fiend. Then, he and the other agent tried grab her again but both were thrown back by an invisible wall. "Holy Lord Almighty..." Ashton exclaimed. "Did you... Was that *you* Lucy?" Lucy scowled. "Yes. You made me a FREAK, Ashton Reeves. YOU LET THEM DO THIS TO ME!" She sent a ball of energy flying at him, but in her anger, her aim suffered. Ashton scoffed after dodging her attack. "Please. You were already a freak. Telepathy? Telekinesis? Knowledge that makes Stephen Hawking look like a first grader?" He smirked, dodging another attack. "You WERE a freak, you ARE a freak, and you will always BE a freak. You can ACT like you're normal, like you're not one of our little pets; but you know better, and I know better; don't we Lucy?" he taunted. "I hate you." she snarled venomously. Ashton laughed, and pulled a gun out from his jacket. "I know," he sneered; "and that's what makes it fun." *BANG!* Lucy staggered backwards. "Son of a..." she exclaimed. "YOU SHOT ME, YOU BASTARD!" Upon investigation, however, she found that it wasnt a gun at all. In fact, it was- "A tranquilizer?" she sneered. "Bit old fashioned, much? You know that they don't effect me." Ashton gave a hugely fake, child-like pout. "You sure?" he said in a "baby voice"; "I made them just for you." And immediately she felt the drug in her system, pulsing in her veins, her vision blurring and twisting. A groan escaped her lips as her head began pounding, as if she was repeatedly bashing her head against a wall. "You... little..." she drawled drunkenly, staggering towards Ashton with a finger jabbed in his general direction. "You're a Jeeeeee-erk, you know that?..." He began smirking like the pompous brat he was, making Lucy's blood boil. Even in her incoherent state, she hated Ashton Reeves more than anything. So, before she fell in into the darkness, she gathered a last amount of strength and punched him in the face. Really. Freaking. Hard. 


End file.
